


Happy Captain, Happy Ship

by Adekt



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, you look tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adekt/pseuds/Adekt
Summary: Set after 311. Ava visits the Waverider when Sara falls asleep during one of their conversations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 311 because I couldn't get the line "you look tired" out of my head. This is just me writing so all mistakes are mine alone. This story went through a bit since I accidently deleted it once and changed the name three times. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Happy Captain, Happy Ship

Their conversations have become nearly nightly talking about their missions, their crews, Rip, and more recently things other than work. Tonight however, Ava found Sara propped up by pillows and Ava asking quietly, "Sara?" As she studied the screen before her she saw that it was now sitting to a slight angle and rose and fell with the steady rise and fall of soft breathing.

"Agent Sharp, it would appear your voice has lolled the Captain to sleep."

"Gideon?" Ava asked surprised. It was always shocking to have the Waverider's AI chime in sounding so damn human, "did you just call me boring?" 

"I would never imply such a thing nor would Captain Lance. She seems most content when you speak. She has also been known to smile. However, your observation was correct."

"What that she looked tired? Is she alright?"

“Not to incur the wrath of one Sara Lance former assassin but since her first encounter with the demon Mallus she has been experiencing frequent headaches, loss of appetite, and sleep interrupted by nightmares.”

Ava was caught slightly off guard by this information because Sara always seemed so happy…no not happy…more like…content when they spoke. 

“Everyone needs someone even rogue time ship captains.” This brought a smile to Ava’s lips as she said, “I’d like to be a rogue time ship captain’s someone.”

“I would also venture to postulate that she would very much like that as well.” There was a brief pause before the AI spoke again, “Agent Sharpe, Captain Lance appears to be in some kind of distress and has had a slight rise in body temperature.”

Hearing Gideon’s words Ava turned her attention back to Sara. As she watched the screen in front of her. She could see the slight twitching of a hand and heard soft whimpering, “are you saying Sara has a fever?”

“Nothing some rest will not cure. Assuming, of course, you can convince a certain someone to actually rest.”

“Well, Gideon, I can actually be quite convincing.”

Oh, Agent Sharpe of that I have no doubt.”

Before Ava could answer again the screen caught her attention as Sara’s twitching became more violent and her whimpering started to become words, “no, no…please…no.” As her movements became more erratic the tighter the bed sheet wrapped around her which in turn caused Sara to become even more agitated. 

This was all the Agent could take. She couldn’t just sit there watching and doing nothing, “Gideon, I’m portalling over there.” 

Ava portalled directly into the med bay, “Gideon, do you give Sara anything for insomnia or migraine?”

“Captain Lance usually prefers to ‘tough it out’. But since you are here I will concocted something for nausea, pain, and a light sedative.”

“Thanks, Gideon. I’m going to make she doesn’t have to tough anything out tonight.”

“I do appreciate that, Agent Sharpe. You know what they say ‘Happy Captain. Happy Ship.”

Ava looked up puzzled as she grabbed the newly generated hypo syringe, “I don’t think that is really a thing.”

“It is for me.”

“Point taken.” 

Leaving the med bay the agent walked quietly through the vacant corridors of the Waverider. Once in front of the Captain’s quarters she entered quickly and quietly then moved toward the bunk Sara rested on. Finding woman still struggling in her sleep she knelt down to card her fingers through soft blonde hair to gently sooth the bunk’s occupant, “Hey, Sara you’re safe. No one is going to hurt you.”

Sara calmed her struggling and slurred as she began to wake, “Laurel?”

Ava’s heart clenched realizing Sara was dreaming of her lost sister, “no, Sara, sweetie, I’m so sorry.”

The time agent’s voice broke through the fog, “Ava?"

“Yea, it’s me."

“Is it time for our date?” Sara asked with confusion in a raspy misused voice and not opening her eyes fully. She made no effort to get up and was ready to allow her exhaustion to pull her under once again.

“No we are not going on our date, at least not yet. You fell asleep on me, Jerk,” Ava answered with chuckle. “Hey Sara, before to go back to sleep I want you to drink some water and scooch over. Also, Gideon says you have a fever and made you a cocktail to help you feel better.” Without much fight Sara did as she was told and allowed Ava to inject the medication into her bare arm which spoke volumes on how badly the Captain felt. Ava maneuvered herself into the newly created space and opened her arms. Sara crawled into the embrace for the comfort she usually would not admit to desperately needing. Sara looked up into Ava‘s concerned eyes as if she were silently asking permission. Ava gave small nod then allowed Sara room to place her heard on her chest while throwing an arm tightly over the awaiting abdomen and tangling their legs together. Sara was nearly on top of the other woman but she needed the steady rhythm of a heartbeat to remind her she was very much alive. 

With Sara relaxing into her Ava took the liberty of lifting Sara’s shirt allowing her hand access to rub soft circle along bare skin knowing the skin on skin contact would help with healing and calming. Ava hoped her presence would chase away the nightmares if it was only for just one night. 

Ava felt a mixture of relief and excitement as the woman she was so enamored by slept peaceful on chest, “rest well, Captain.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second verse, Same as the first!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

Zari stopped in front of the Captain’s quarters. Before opening the door, she took a deep breath bracing herself for the berating she was sure to get for her unwelcome presence. She pushed the button and without waiting for a response stepped into the dark room as it swooshed open, “So, Sara, I drew the short straw to…” She stopped short at site before her.

Hearing the unexpected voice Ava startled awake. She had allowed herself to fall asleep feeling Sara wrapped around her. It did take a seconds to remember she was safe and didn’t need to dump the body laying across her abdomen. “Zari?” Ava asked quietly while running light finger through soft hair soothingly to ensure the women in her arms stayed asleep.

“Heeeey Aaaava! Sorry, I didn’t know you were.”

“You drew the short straw, huh?”

“Oh, that…umm…yeah. Wait, is Sara asleep? I didn’t know she did that.”

Ava gave a questioning look at the woman standing the middle of the room. Zari continued, “well, no matter how early any of us gets up Sara is either in the gym working out or already starting breakfast. Same with lights out. As the rest of us are heading to bed she’s heading off to the gym or the library. Seeing her like this is just super surprising.” 

“Well, it looks like it finally caught up to her. So, what was your prize for drawing the short straw?”

‘Amaya noticed Sara didn’t eat much last night and she didn’t turn up this morning. Actually, last night was the first time any of us ever saw the Captain go to her room after dinner. Anyway, Sara apparently gets grumpy when interrupted so yeah…I drew the short straw. But I come bearing the gifts of oatmeal, toast, and a banana.” 

Ava smiled, “thank you. When she up for it I will make sure eats something. I know she would never admit to any weakness at all but the good Captain here isn’t feeling well.” Looking up at the ceiling as most of them unconsciously do when addressing the AI, “Hey Gideon, can Sara have another dose?”

“Yes, Agent Sharpe. It has been approximately six hours since the last dose. I will prepare another hypo syringe. You should also note that Captain Lance’s temperature has risen as has her heart rate.”

“Shit, should we be worried?” the Time Agent asked as she sat up slightly and averting her eyes to the woman still in her lap.

“The Captain will be fine provided she allows her body the rest it needs. It would also be advisable to ensure she stays hydrate and takes in some kind of nourishment.”

Ava looks over to Zari who has yet to move, “hey Zari, before you go would mind bringing over the meds Gideon made up?”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be right back.”

Sara was beginning to make unhappy noises when their conversation went on just a bit to long. This caused Ava to make uncharacteristic cooing noises to calm her, “shh, shh…you’re okay. You’re safe. It’s okay to sleep.”

Zari stayed for just a few seconds longer before backing out of the room then to the med bay. She couldn’t help the smile. It was nice seeing Sara relax showing she really is human after all. She found someone to trust allow herself to be weak for just a moment. These two truly were adorable.

When she entered the med bay to retrieve the hypo syringe she couldn't help talking the to AI, “Gideon, I know Sara and I had a rough start but that doesn’t mean I don’t care. Is she really okay.”

“I assure you Captain Lance simply needs rest and perhaps a few extra calories. Also, convincing her to follow through with her obvious feelings for Agent Sharpe has made a noticeable difference.”

“So, she asked her out! YES! I am Zari master matchmaker!”

“You do realize you did have help.”

“Yeah, yeah…I know…happy Captain, happy Ship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually want to write a story but have such a hard time getting the words out. hopefully this story isn't terribly disappointing but I am such a sucker for a sicfics that couldn't help myself.


End file.
